


Burning Air

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: He could hear it, the voice just outside of himself, the hands that reached out only to retreat at the slightest touch. It wasn’t meant to be like this. This wasn’t how they were meant to meet...





	Burning Air

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my way of proving i'm still here! I'm still writing and I am very much working on a terrifying amount of things at the moment XD  
> For those of you hoping this was my A.M side stories, sorry it isn't but I want to update my dyslexia au first (which will hopefully do today too!)  
> But this is a story I really love and am going to work on and add more too - I actually wrote it when I was applying to the sci-fi zine but as you can, I didn't get in so you all get to enjoy this now! :D I'm so in love with these two boys and they have a lovely story to unfold for you :P

His skin was roasting hot and screaming in his ears. Yuuri couldn’t seem to catch what little breath he still had churning in his lungs. Charred ash built in his chest and steam poured from his eyes, tears so hot they turned to mist.

He could hear it, the voice just outside of himself, the hands that reached out only to retreat at the slightest touch. It wasn’t meant to be like this. This wasn’t how they were meant to meet.

Yuuri was supposed to be able to stand proud and beaming next to him on that podium; not naked and exposed at his most vulnerable.

“Yuuri, you’re going to set off the smoke alarms.” Yuuri’s sister… Mari, her name is Mari. Latching onto that voice, brutal and ever reasonable. Taking a breath and letting the ice from her hand seep into his tender skin.

“Mari-Neechan,” Yuuri croaked, eyes clearing slightly, his lense demisting the longer he stared at the familiar, irritated face of his older sister.

Mari took a drag of her pipe, the permanent addition to her hand. “That was a rather drastic overreaction, don’t you think?” Mari tutted, shaking her head and releasing her other hand curled around Yuuri’s wrist. They both watched as steam and heat warmed the cold patch she left behind on the exposed skin.

“He shouldn’t be here.” Yuuri whispered, somehow hoping if he wished it so, it would simply be true.

“He is Viktor Nikiforov, I am fairly sure he can be wherever he wants to be and for some reason he wants to be near you-”

“But why?” Yuuri interrupted as the room grew warmer with Yuuri’s anxiety.

“Ask him yourself, there’s no use setting the inn on fire if he just wants to offer you skating tips. Pull yourself together or I’ll tell Mum you need a bath like she used to give you as a kid.”

“I don’t fit in the sink anymore, Neechan.” Yuuri gruffed, turning on his heel and heading back towards the place he last encountered his idol… naked… in the lava steam rooms.

Yuuri turned back around and headed for his bedroom. It’s best to let people finish bathing before you nearly accidently set them on fire out of sheer embarrassment.

Yuuri looked in the mirror, letting the heat bubble to the surface, anger, sadness, utter humiliation flowing over him like the lava he grew up surrounded by. The world didn’t want him, he was a G-O, a detriment to society and what they stood for, _wished_ for their world. Viktor was like him, sure. But Viktor was… Viktor. An unreachable star, impossible for Yuuri to catch but a glimpse of, just as he had always been. There was no reason he could be here for Yuuri, he made a mistake.

Yuuri gritted his teeth and exhaled. Watching the glass shudder under the heat and steel his resolve. Whatever he was here for, avoiding it wasn’t going to make an entire being disappear into thin air. After a much needed face washing and a last longing look at the safety of his bed, Yuuri ventured out of his room to the dining area, following the sounds of laughter and the drawl of the recognizable Russian accent.

“Ohh, he is so cute!” Viktor squeaked as Yuuri rounded the corner, nearly bursting into flames at the sight of his idol holding what was most definitely his baby book.

“Yuuri, I was just showing Viktor-”

“Okasan! How could you show him that?” Yuuri cried in Japanese, watching the teapot in his mother’s hand begin to boil over.

Viktor looked from the pot to Yuuri, slowly sliding the book closed and onto the table in front of him, never taking his bright, ocean eyes off Yuuri as he stood up to face him. “Sorry for invading your privacy, Yuuri. Please, breathe in with me… and out.”

Yuuri mimicked, quickly feeling the burn on his skin alleviate.

“How did you ever get on the ice with yourself so out of touch with your emotions like that, Yuuri?” Viktor pondered, inching closer. “Didn’t they test you, when you were younger?”

“I didn’t want the experiments imposed on my children.” Hiroko snapped before sighing and leaving them to talk, Yuuri’s own pleading eyes the only thing convincing her to leave.

“It’s not like that Viktor, I could have had the shots like all the others but I didn’t want it. I used to be able to control it but after… after everything happened I-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. My family put me in the experimental trials the day I sneezed and blew out the living room window. Grandmama was _not_ impressed.”

“Do you still let them… take from you?” Yuuri squirmed, most people he knew that were like him were more than willinging to participate in the start-up programs, the “cure all” drug trials, but usually steered away from them the older and more controlled they got.

Viktor lifted the side of his shirt, exposing his stomach, defined abs and metal plating that sat snug on his hip bone. It was small, no bigger than his thumb nail but distinctly contrasted to Viktor’s delicate, porcelain skin. Yuuri knew underneath the plate would be raw tissue and bone, easily accessed with the right material but innocent enough without it.

“Does it hurt?” Yuuri’s hand reached out, almost wishing to touch but retreating before making any contact.

“No, it’s okay.” Viktor snatched Yuuri’s hand and brought it up to his side, splaying Yuuri’s fingers over the cool metal. “It’s just a part of me, like this.” Viktor breathed out, the slightest breath forcing Yuuri to wobble on his feet, stunned by the fierce control of the air around them.

“The drugs, the stuff they do; I never let on that it’s actually garbage. I am just better at keeping myself under control in order to convince them they are on the right track to a _cure_.” Viktor chuckled, still holding Yuuri’s warming palm to his side.

“You lied to them? You lied to everyone?” Yuuri searched his face, confused and completely at a loss on how he was meant to take this new information.

“Think about it, Yuuri Katsuki. Who am I? Leading world figure in skating, public face and a G-O. But I do as I’m told, I’m a role model for how they expect us to be. I do their experiments, I play their games, dance their dances. As far as they’re concerned, I’m one of the G-O that is going to lead them into an age without us. The issue there being, they are actually quite ignorant and gullible.” Viktor snickered, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, barely flinching as the air around them became thick with heat radiating out of Yuuri’s flushed cheeks.

“Why did you come here?” Yuuri gasped, smoke swirling from his mouth before Yuuri could clamp it shut again.

“Because I want you to help me, Yuuri. I want to help you. I know you want to skate again, I could see it. I _saw_ it when you skated my program before you melted the ice when you saw they were recording you. I can coach you. So you can learn to work with them. We could be the role models they want to present, Yuuri. Imagine it, they always harp on about ‘normalising’ me with a partner-”

“I would never be with you just for _publicity_.” Yuuri snarled, shoving Viktor’s hands away as his own shot embers at Viktor. Air fluttered around Yuuri, turning him back to face Viktor, his entire demeniour altered, vulnerability clear on his face as the air flowed over Yuuri, softly like an intimate touch.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I get over excited and cocky when I fancy someone. Chris always tells me I need to work on my finesse-”

“Wait… _Who_ do you fancy?” Blurts the younger man, warmth leaving the room in a cold moment of silence. Viktor curls a slight smile, lasting barely a second before Yuuri’s eyes widen and the heat returns with a fervent ardour.

“You… of course? That’s why I’m here… I mean, I thought you skated my program because… Oh no…” Viktor’s eyes widened, panic streaking across his face. “I can’t believe Yuri was right, he is going to be _so_ annoying when I get home.” Viktor throw his hands over his flushed cheeks, groaning loudly into his palms.

“What was I right about? I have no idea what in the world you are talking about.”

“Not you, the other Yuri, Russian Yuri. He told me you only skated my program because you looked up to me and my programs are too easy for other skaters. Which is not true; that little boy could barely do the routine, I created for him, with feeling-”

“Viktor?”

“Yes, sorry. The point is, he was right that you don’t actually like me.”

Viktor shifted his hands from his face, fidgeting with his sweater in a way that made Yuuri desperately want to wrap his arms around the taller man, caging him in.

“Don’t like you… You’re Viktor Nikiforov, literally everybody likes you... I-” Yuuri cut himself off, heat flushing his skin, curling his hands into fists at his sides, unsure of how he was meant to allow Viktor to understand him when he didn’t even understand himself. “You’re brilliant Viktor, just the way you are.”

Viktor took a shuddering breath, tentatively stepping forward as he lifted his arms to encircle Yuuri. Viktor felt him stiffen before a breath was released against his chest and Yuuri relaxed a fraction into the embrace. “Skate with me. Please. Let me help you skate again, control it. Control _them_ by letting them believe they have all the power. We can do it together. Yuuri, let me be your coach?”

* * *

 

Come ramble to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3 and as a sidenote, I was thinking about it for awhile but I have a [discord](https://discord.gg/4aZy6A) for my writing, you can get sneaky peaks and chat with me and hopefully others too (it's brand new) and just generally communication with other yoi fans while I fangirl over any of my reads :P

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't have a playlist for this yet o.O I feel so dirty?! But I will be making one when I write the next chapter for this, if you want to suggest songs for it though, please do! I love new music :)  
> As always, your comments and kudos fuel me <3


End file.
